1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to battery chargers, and in particular to battery chargers that are used for power tools and are configured to be connectible with cellular phones.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-86065 teaches a battery charger used for a power tool. The battery charger of this publication has a connector, to which a cellular phone can be connected, so that information regarding the charging condition can be transmitted from the battery charger to the cellular phone via the connector. Therefore, it is possible, for example, to transmit information, such as information regarding completion of the charging operation, from the cellular phone connected to the battery charger to a different cellular phone carried by an operator who works at a place remote from the battery charger.
According to the battery charger of the above publication, the cellular phone is used only as means for transmitting information. There is provided no other function for improving the usability of the cellular phone.
For example, workers working at different locations in the same construction may frequently talk each other about the proceeding of construction by using their cellular phones. In some cases, one or both of workers who are talking to each other may wish to make a note of a point of discussion while he or she holds a design drawing. However, it may be difficult to make a note and hold a design drawing while he or she holds the cellular phone with one hand.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a battery charger that is configured to be connectible with a cellular phone and is improved in usability.